TDI Hogwarts: La Piedra Filosofal
by DxC-Sabri-DxC
Summary: un mundo magico, con magos y brujas y un secreto por el que un meago maligno murio "el niño que vivio" -mal sumary-
1. 1: El Niño que Vivio

-Capítulo Uno-

**El niño que vivió**

El señor y la señora McClean, del número cuatro de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran perfectamente normales y muy agradecidos por ello. Eran las últimas personas que uno esperaría encontrar involucradas en algo extraño o misterioso, porque no aceptaban esas tonterías.

El señor McClean era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que hacía taladros. Era un hombre delgado y pelinegro, casi sin cuello, pero con una sobra de barba muy notoria. La señora McClean era delgada y rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estirándolo sobre las verjas de los jardines, para espiar a sus vecinos. Los McClean tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Justin, y para ellos, no había un niño mejor que él.

Los McClean tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que alguien pudiera descubrirlo. No creían que iban a poder soportarlo, si alguien descubría lo de los Potter. La señora Potter era hermana de la señora McClean, pero no se veían desde hacía años; de hecho, la señora McClean simulaba que no tenía una hermana, porque se hermana y su marido, un bueno para nada, eran todo lo contrario de los McClean que era posible ser. Los McClean se estremecían al pensar en lo que dirían los vecinos si los Potter aparecieran en la vereda. Los McClean sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. Ese niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter, no querían que Justin se juntara con un niño como ese.

Cuando el señor y la señora McClean se despertaron ese martes gris y nublado, es cuando comienza nuestra historia; no había nada en el cielo con nubes que sugiriera que cosas extrañas y misteriosas muy pronto ocurrirían por toda la región. El señor McClean tarareaba mientras elegía su corbata más aburrida para el trabajo y la señora McClean parloteaba feliz mientras forcejeaba para colocar a chillón Justin en su silla alta.

Ninguno de ellos notó una gran lechuza leonada que pasaba volando por la ventana.

A las ocho y media, el señor McClean tomó su portafolio, besó a la señora McClean en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Justin con un beso, pero no pudo porque Justin tenía un berrinche y tiraba su cereal contra las pareces. "Chiquilín" rió entre dientes el señor McClean, mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número cuatro.

Al llegar a la esquina se dio cuenta de la primera señal de algo singular: un gato que leía un mapa. Por un segundo, el señor McClean no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego torció la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no se veía ningún mapa. ¿En que estaba pensando? Tuvo que ser un problema de la luz. El señor McClean parpadeó y contempló al gato. Le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor McClean daba vuelta la esquina y tomaba la calle, observó al gato por el espejo. Ahora estaba leyendo el cartel que decía _Privet Drive_; no, _mirando _el cartel, los gatos no pueden leer carteles ni mapas. El señor McClean se sacudió apenas y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras conducía hacia la ciudad, no pensó en otra cosa que la gran cantidad de pedidos de taladros que confiaba conseguir ese día.

Pero en las afueras de la ciudad, algo alejó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual congestionamiento matinal del tránsito, no pudo dejar de notar una cantidad de gente vestida en forma extraña. Gente con capas. El señor McClean no soportaba la gente que usaba ropa ridícula. ¡Los conjuntos que usaba la gente joven! Supuso que esa debía de ser alguna estúpida moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en ese montón de extraños que estaban allí cerca. Cuchicheaban entre ellos, muy excitados. El señor McClean se enfureció al darse cuenta de que un par de ellos no eran jóvenes, vamos si ese hombre era mayor que él ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué atrevido! Pero entonces se le ocurrió al señor McClean que tal vez eso era una tonta publicidad –esa gente evidentemente hacía una colecta para algo-, si, tenía, que ser eso. El tránsito avanzó y unos pocos minutos más tarde, el señor McClean llegó al estacionamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.

El señor McClean siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina en el noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, le habría resultado difícil concentrarse esa mañana, en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban a plena luz del día, aunque la gente en la calle sí las veía y las señalaba con la boca abierta, mientras pasaban una tras otra las lechuzas. La mayoría de ellos no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor McClean tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas diferentes. Hizo varias llamadas telefónicas importantes y gritó un poco más. Estaba de muy buen humor hasta la hora de almorzar, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y cruzar la calle para comprarse un bollo en la panadería.

Había olvidado a la gente con capas, hasta que pasó a un grupo de ellos cerca de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enojado. No sabía porqué, pero lo hacían sentir inseguro. Este grupo también susurraba con excitación y no pudo ver ni una alcancía. Cuando regresaba con un gran bollo en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de lo que decían.

-Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que escuché…

-Sí, el hijo de ellos, Trent…

El señor McClean se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo pero se contuvo.

Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y corrió hasta su oficina, gritó a su secretaria que no lo molestaran, tomó el teléfono y casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cuando cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se frotó la sobra de su barba mientras pensaba… no, era un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísima gente que se llamaba Potter y tenía un hijo llamado Trent. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si su sobrino se _llamaba_ Trent. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Timmy. O Tyson. No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora McClean, siempre se molestaba mucho ante cualquier mención sobre su hermana. No la culpaba… si _él _hubiera tenido una hermana así… pero de todos modos, esa gente con capas…

Esa tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado, que tropezó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.

-Perdón- gruñó, mientras el hombre diminuto se tambaleaba y casi cae al suelo. Unos segundos después, el señor McClean se dio cuenta de que el hombre usaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:

-¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Usted-Sabe-Quién finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los _muggles _como usted deberían celebrar este día feliz, feliz día!

Y el anciano abrazó al señor McClean y se alejó.

El señor McClean permaneció completamente abochornado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. También pensó que lo había llamado un _muggle_, no importa lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y dirigirse a su casa, deseando que todo fuera obra de su imaginación, algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación.

Cuando entró en la senda privada, lo primero que vio –y eso no mejoró su humor- fue el gato atigrado que había visto esa mañana. Ahora estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, tenía el mismo dibujo alrededor de los ojos.

-¡Fuera!- dijo el señor McClean en voz alta.

El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor McClean se preguntó si esa sería una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.

La señora McClean había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le contó todo sobre los problemas de la señora de la Puerta de Al Lado con su hija, y que Justin había aprendido una nueva frase (¡no lo haré!). El señor McClean trató de actuar con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Justin, fue al living a tiempo para el informativo de la noche.

-Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes, han informado que hoy, las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas normalmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, hubo cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de esos pájaros en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. –El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica. –Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin con el informe del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?

-Bueno, Ted -dijo el meteorólogo- eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Televidentes de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee, han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer, ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente comenzó a festejar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Fogatas. ¡Es la semana que viene, muchachos! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.

El señor McClean se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y ese murmullo, cuchicheando sobre los Potter…

La señora McClean entró en el living con dos tazas de té. Esto no era bueno. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosidad.

-Eh… Blainley querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?

Como lo esperaba, la señora McClean parecía molesta y enojada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía una hermana.

-No –respondió cortante-. ¿Por qué?

-Unas cosas muy raras en las noticias –masculló el señor McClean-. Lechuzas… estrellas fugaces… y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente de aspecto raro…

-¿y entonces? –interrumpió bruscamente la señora McClean.

-Bueno, simplemente pensé… quizás… que podía tener algo que ver con… tú sabes… _su grupo_.

La señora McClean bebió el té con los labios fruncidos. El señor McClean se preguntó si se animaría a decirle que había oído el apellido "Potter". Decidió que no se atrevía. En lugar de eso, preguntó, tratando de parecer despreocupado.

-¿El hijo de ellos… debe de tener la edad de Justin, no?

-Eso supongo –respondió la señora McClean con rigidez.

-¿Y cómo era su nombre? ¿Thomas, no?

-Trent. Un nombre vulgar y detestable, si me lo preguntas.

-Oh, sí –dijo el señor McClean, con una horrible sensación de abatimiento-. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora McClean estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor McClean se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó hacia el jardín de adelante. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.

¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿Todo esto podría tener algo que ver con los Potters? Si fuera así… si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de un par de… bueno, no creía que iba a soportarlo.

Los McClean se fueron a la cama. La señora McClean se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor McClean permaneció despierto, con todo eso dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolados pensamiento, antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran involucrados, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora McClean. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Blainley pensaban sobre ellos y los de su clase… No veía cómo él y Blainley iban a ser mezclados en nada que tuviera que ver –bostezó y se dio vuelta-, no podría afectarlos a _ellos_…

Qué equivocado que estaba.

El señor McClean cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de tener sueño. Estaba sentado tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puerta de un coche en la calle siguiente, ni cuando dos lechuzas bajaron sobre su cabeza. De hecho, el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.

Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, apareció tan súbita y silenciosamente, que uno habría pensado que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Un hombre como ese nunca había sido visto en Privet Drive. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos como para sujetarlos con el cinturón. Usaba ropa larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el piso y botas de taco alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran suaves, brillantes y centellaban detrás de unos anteojos con cristales media luna y su nariz era muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado un par de veces. El nombre de ese hombre era Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas eran rechazadas. Estaba muy ocupado moviendo su capa, buscando algo. Pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban, porque de pronto miró al gato, que todavía lo miraba fijamente desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:

-Debí haberlo sabido.

Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo levantó en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres en la distancia, que eran los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si ahora alguien miraba por la ventana, hasta la señora McClean con sus ojos como cuentas, no podrían ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el apagador dentro de su capa y camino hacia el número cuatro de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento, le dirigió la palabra.

-Qué gusto verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero ya no estaba. En lugar del garo, le estaba sonriendo a una mujer de aspecto severo, con anteojos de montadura cuadrada, con la misma forma del dibujo que el gato tenía alrededor de los ojos. La mujer también llevaba una capa, color esmeralda. Se la veía claramente disgustada.

-¿Como supo que era yo? –preguntó.

-Mi querida profesora, nunca vi a un gato sentado tan rígido.

-Usted también estaría rígido si hubiera estado sentado en una pared de ladrillo durante todo el día –respondió la profesora McGonagall

-¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado celebrando? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.

La profesora McGonagall resopló enojada.

-Oh, sí, todos celebraban, de acuerdo –dijo con impaciencia-. Uno creería que iban a ser un poquito más prudentes, pero no… hasta los _muggles_ se dieron cuenta de que algo sucede. Salió en las noticias. –torció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro living de los McClean. –Lo escuché. Bandadas de lechuzas… estrellas fugaces… bueno, ellos no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent… apuesto a que fue Dedalus Diggis. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.

-No puede culparlos –dijo Dumbledore con tono afable-. Hemos tenido muy poco que celebrar durante once años.

-Ya lo sé –respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall-. Pero eso no es una razón para que perdamos la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera vestida con la ropa de los _muggles_, intercambiando rumores.

Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que le contestara algo, pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.

-Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Usted-Sabe-Quién parece haber desaparecido al fin, los _muggles _descubran todo sobre nosotros. Supongo que él realmente _se ha ido_, ¿no, Dumbledore?

-Con seguridad es lo que parece –dijo Dumbledore-. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría un sorbete de limón?

-¿Un _qué_?

-Un sorbete de limón. Es una clase de postre de los _muggles_ que me gusta mucho.

-No, muchas gracias –respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que ese no era el momento para dulces-. Como le decía, aunque Usted-Sabe-Quién se _haya_ ido…

-Mi querida profesora, con seguridad que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Usted-Sabe-Quién… durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre: _Voldemort_. –La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos sorbetes de limón, pareció no darse cuenta. –Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo "Usted-Sabe-Quién". Nunca encontré la razón para tener miedo de decir el nombre de Voldemort.

-Sé que usted no tiene ese problema –observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y el enojo-. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que untes es el único al que Usted-Sabe… oh, bueno, _Voldemort_, tenía miedo.

-Me esté halagando –dijo con calma Dumbledore-. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.

-Sólo porque usted es demasiado…bueno… _noble_ para utilizarlos.

-Qué suerte que está oscuro. Nunca me ruboricé tanto desde que Madam Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejas.

La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada cortante, antes de hablar.

-Las lechuzas no son nada, comparadas con los _rumores_ que corren por allí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen? ¿Sobre cómo desapareció él? ¿Sobre qué fue lo que finalmente lo detuvo?

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más ansiosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared, porque ni como gato, ni como mujer, había mirado con tal intensidad a Dumbledore como lo hacía ahora. Era evidente que, no importa lo que los demás dijeren, no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que eso era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro sorbete y no lo respondió

-Lo que están _diciendo_ –insistió- es que la noche anterior Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Fue a buscar a los Potter. El rumos es que Lily y James Potter están… están… que ellos están _muertos_

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.

-Lily y James… no puedo creerlo… No quiero creerlo… Oh, Albus…

Dumbledore se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.

-Lo sé… lo sé… -dijo con tristeza.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.

-Eso no es todo. Dicen que él trató de matar al hijo de los Potter, Trent. Pero… no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niñito. Nadie sabe por qué, o cómo, pero dicen que cuando no pudo matar a Trent Potter, el poder de Voldemort se quebró… y es por eso que se ha ido.

Dumbledore asintió apesadumbrado.

-¿Es… es _verdad_? –Tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall-. Después de todo lo que ha hecho… de toda la gente que mató… ¿no pudo matar a un niñito? Es simplemente asombroso… de todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo… ¿Pero como sobrevivió Trent, en nombre del cielo?

-Sólo podemos adivinar –dijo Dumbledore-. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.

La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntillas y se lo pasó por lo ojos, detrás de los anteojos. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro de su bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas, pero ningún número; en lugar de eso, pequeños planetas se movían alrededor del borde. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó en el bolsillo y dijo:

-Hagrid está retrasado. A propósito, supongo que él fue que le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?

-Si –dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Y me imagino que no me va a decir _por qué _entre tantos lugares, usted está aquí.

-Vine a entregar a Trent a su tía y su tío. Ellos son la única familia que le queda ahora.

-¿No quiere decir… no _puede_ referirse a la gente que vive _aquí_? –Gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número cuatro-. Dumbledore… no puede. Los observé todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta a nosotros. Y tienen ese hijo… lo vi pateando a su madre mientras subían las escaleras, gritando por caramelos. ¡Trent Potter vendrá a vivir aquí!

-Es el mejor lugar para él –dijo Dumbledore con firmeza-. Sus tíos podrán explicarle todo cuando sea más grande. Les escribí una carta.

-¿Una carta? –Repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse en la pared-. ¿De verdad, Dumbledore, cree que puede explicar todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Trent! ¡Será famoso… una leyenda… no me sorprendería que hoy sea conocido en el futuro como el día de Trent Potter… escribirán libros sobre Trent… cada niño en el mundo conocerá su nombre!

-Exactamente –dijo muy serio Dumbledore, por encima de sus anteojos-. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y caminar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asumirlo?

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:

-Sí… sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. ¿Pero cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? –De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Trent.

-Hagrid lo traerá.

-¿Le parece… sensato… confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante?

-Le confiaría a Hagrid mi vida –dijo Dumbledore.

-No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté en el lugar correcto –dijo de mala gana la profesora McGonagall-. Pero no puede fingir que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de… ¿Qué fue eso?

Un ruido sordo quebró el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle buscando alguna luz; aumentó hasta un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo y una pesada motocicleta cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino frente a ellos.

Si la motocicleta era enorme, no era nada comparada con el hombre que llevaba. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Simplemente era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y tan _salvaje_: cabello largo enmarañado, de color negro y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara; las manos eran del tamaño de las tapas del cubo para basura y sus pies, con botas de cuero, eran como bebés de delfines. En sus brazos musculosos y grandes sostenía un bulto con mantas.

-Hagrid –dijo aliviado Dumbledore-. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa motocicleta?

-Es prestada, profesor Dumbledore –contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo, mientras hablaba-. El joven Sirius Black me la prestó, señor. Lo traje a él, señor.

-¿No hubo problemas por allá?

-No señor, la casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué justo antes de que los _muggles_ comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Adentro, se veía un bebé, profundamente dormido. Bajo una manta de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.

-¿Fue allí…? –susurró la profesora McGonagall.

-Sí –respondió Dumbledore-. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.

-¿No puede hacer nada para eso, Dumbledore?

-Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una encima de mi rodilla izquierda, que es un mapa perfecto de los subterráneos de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

Dumbledore tomó a Trent en sus brazos y se volvió hacia la casa de los McClean.

-¿Puedo… puedo despedirme de él, señor? –preguntó Hagrid.

Inclinó su gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Trent y le dio un beso rasándolo con su barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como un perro herido.

-Shhh –lo chistó la profesora McGonagall-. ¡Vas a despertar a los _muggles_!

-Lo… siento –lloriqueó Hagrid y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo-. Pero no puedo soportarlo… Lily y James muertos… y el pobre pequeño Trent tendrá que vivir con _muggles_…

-Sí, sí, es todo triste, pero domínate Hagrid o nos van a descubrir –susurró la profesora McGonagall, palmeando un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín y caminaba hasta la puerta del frente. Dejó suavemente a Trent en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa y la escondió entre las mantas de Trent y luego regresó con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres permanecieron contemplando al pequeño bulto; los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron, la profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente y la luz titilante, que habitualmente irradiaban los ojos de Dumbledore, parecía haberlo abandonado.

-Bueno –dijo finalmente Dumbledore-, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

-Ajá –respondió Hagrid con voz ronca-. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore, señor.

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la motocicleta y pateó la palanca para poner el motor en marcha, con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

-La veré pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall –dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz como toda respuesta.

Dumbledore se volvió y camino calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo andar una vez y todas las lámparas de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por la esquina del otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas sobre las escaleras de la entrada de la casa número cuatro.

-Buena suerte, Trent –murmuró. Giró sobre sus talones y con un movimiento de su capa, ya no estaba allí

Una brisa pasó rápidamente por los prolijos cercos de Privet Drive, que yacía silenciosa bajo un cielo color tinta, el último lugar donde uno esperaría que iban a ocurrir cosas asombrosas. Trent Potter se dio vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que despertaría en unas pocas horas con el grito de la señora McClean al abrir la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche; ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Justin… no podía saber que ese mismo momento, la gente que se reunía en secreto por todo el país estaba levantando sus copas para decir con voces sosegadas: "¡Por Trent Potter… el niño que vivió!"

* * *

hola... creo que ya quedo claro quien es el "niño que vivio" y si no lo saben... son unos tontos ¬¬ no chiste, chiste :D no son tontos... solo no se dieron cuenta.

PAZ! LOL


	2. 2: El Vidrio se Desvanecio

hola que buena que les guste... y es verdad GwenWaterSiren, Harry y Trent se parecen mucho...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, el trama tampoco es de J.

Ahora si, comienza!

* * *

-Capitulo dos-

**El vidrio se desvaneció**

Han pasado aproximadamente diez años desde que los McClean se despertaron para encontrar al sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado para nada. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardines pequeños e iluminaba el bronce del número cuatro en la puerta de los McClean; avanzaba en su living, que era casi exactamente el mismo que el de esa noche cuando el señor McClean vio las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas. Sólo las fotos en la repisa de la chimenea mostraban cuánto tiempo había pasado. Diez años antes había una cantidad de fotos de lo que parecía un niñito marrón con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Justin McClean ya no era un bebé y ahora la fotos mostraban a un chico castaño y moreno montando si primera bicicleta; en una calesita en la feria; jugando con su padre en la computadora; besado y abrazado por su madre. La habitación no tenía señales de que allí viviera otro chico.

Sin embargo, Trent Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en ese momento, pero no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Blainley se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.

-¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!

Trent se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía golpeó otra vez en la puerta.

-¡Arriba! –chilló. Trent la oyo caminar hacia la cocina y luego el sonido de la sartén sobre el fuego de la hornalla. El niño se dio vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Era uno bueno. Había una motocicleta que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había tenido el mismo sueño antes.

Su tía regresó a la puerta.

-¿Ya estás levantado? –quiso saber.

-Casi –respondió Trent

-Bueno, apúrate, quiero que vigiles el tocino. Y no te atrevas a dejarlo quemar. Quiero todo perfecto en el cumpleaños de Justin.

Trent gimió.

-¿Qué dijiste? –gritó furiosa del otro lado de la puerta.

-Nada, nada…

El cumpleaños de Justin… ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Trent se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus medias. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de una de ellas, se las puso. Trent estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque en la alacena, debajo de las escaleras, estaba lleno de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.

Cuando estuvo vestido bajó al hall, hasta la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Justin. Parecía que Justin había conseguido la nueva computadora que quería, para no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carrera. Exactamente para qué quería Justin una bicicleta, era un misterio para Trent, ya que Justin se preocupaba mucho por su rostro y su físico y detestaba en el ejercicio, salvo, por supuesto, que eso significara golpear a alguien. La bolsa de boxeo favorita de Justin era Trent, pero no podía atraparlo muy seguido. Trent no lo parecía, pero era muy veloz.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Trent había sido siempre pequeño y muy flaco para su edad. Incluso parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que usaba eran prendas viejas de Justin y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Trent tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos verdes brillantes. La única cosa que a Trent le gustaba sobre su apariencia era esa pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía recordar y la primera pregunta que recordaba haber hecho a su tía Blainley era cómo se la había hecho.

-En el accidente automovilístico, donde tus padres murieron –había dicho-. Y no hagas preguntas.

_No hagas preguntas_, esa era la primera regla para una vida tranquila con los McClean.

Tío Chris entró en la cocina cuando Trent estaba dando vuelta el tocino.

-¡Peinate! –ladró, como saludo matinal.

Una vez por semana, tío Chris miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Trent necesitaba un corte de pelo. Trent debió de tener más cortes de pelo que el resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no hacía diferencia, su pelo simplemente crecía de esa manera, por todos lados.

Trent estaba friendo los huevos para cuando Justin llegó a la cocina con su madre. Justin era una combinación rara de sus dos tíos. Tenía una cara pequeña, morena, mucho cuello, ojos pequeños y de un celeste y pelo rubio y espeso que cubría su cabeza. Tía Blainley decía a menudo que Justin parecía un bebé de ángel. Trent decía a menudo que Justin parecía un modelito de quinta con peluca.

Trent puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y tocino, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Justin contaba sus regalos. Se alargó su cara.

-Treinta y seis –dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre-. Eso es dos menos que el año pasado.

-Querido, no contaste el regalo de tía Marge, ves, está debajo de este grande de mami y papi.

-Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces –dijo Justin, poniéndose colorado.

Trent, que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Justin, comenzó a comer su tocino lo más rápido posible, por si daba vuelta la mesa.

Tía Blainley evidentemente también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:

-Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? _Dos _regalos más ¿Está todo bien?

Justin pensó durante un momento. Parecía un difícil trabajo. Por último dijo lentamente.

Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…

-Treinta y nueve, dulzura –dijo tía Blainley.

-Oh. –Justin se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y tomó el regalo más cercano.-Entonces está bien.

Tío Chris rió entre dientes.

-El pequeño chiquillo quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Justin! –Revolvió el pelo de Justin.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y tía Blainley fue a atender, mientras Trent y tío Chris contemplaban a Justin desenvolver la bicicleta de carrera, la filmadora, un avión de control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para la computadora y una videograbadora. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de pulsera de oro, cuando tía Blainley regresó de hablar por teléfono, enojada y preocupada a la vez.

-Malas noticias, Chris –dijo-. La señora Figg se fracturó una pierna. No puede cuidarlo –torció la cabeza en dirección a Trent.

La boca de Justin de abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Trent dio un salto. Cada año, en el cumpleaños de Justin, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día, a un parque de diversiones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Trent se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos cuadras. Trent detestaba ir. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que ella había tenido.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó tía Blainley, mirando furiosa a Trent como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Trent sabía que debía tener pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, al señor Paws y a Tufty.

-Podemos llamar a Marge –sugirió tío Chris.

-No seas tonto, Chris, ella odia al chico.

Los McClean hablaban a menudo sobre Trent de esa manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que él era algo muy tonto que no podía entenderlos, como un gusano.

-¿Y qué me dices de… cómo es su nombre, tu amiga, Yvonee?

-De vacaciones en Mallorca –respondió enojada tía Blainley.

-Pueden dejarme aquí –sugirió esperanzado Trent. Podría mirar lo que quisiera por televisión, para variar y tal vez incluso hasta usar la computadora de Justin.

Tía Blainley lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.

-¿Y regresar y encontrar la casa en ruinas? –rezongó.

-No voy a quemar la casa –dijo Trent, pero no lo escucharon.

-Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico –dijo en voz baja tía Blainley-… y dejarlo en el coche…

-Este coche es nuevo, él no se va a quedar allí solo…

Justin comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que si torcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daba cualquier cosa que quisiera.

-Pequeñito Justin no llores, mami no dejará que él te arruine tu día especial –gritó, abrazándolo.

-¡Yo… no… quiero… que… él venga!-aulló Justin entre pretendidos sollozos-. ¡Siempre arruina todo! –lanzó una mueca burlona para Trent, de entre los brazos de su madre.

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Oh, Dios, ellos están aquí! –dijo enloquecida tía Blainley, y un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Justin, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que habitualmente sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda, mientras Justin les pegaba. Justin suspendió se fingido llanto de inmediato.

Media hora más tarde, Trent, quien no podía creer su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los McClean, junto con Piers y Justin, camino al zoológico por primera vez en su vida. Sus tíos no habían podido pensar en otra cosa para él, pero antes de salir, tío Chris llevó aparte a Trent.

-Te lo advierto –dijo, acercando su rostro al de Trent-. Te estoy avisando ahora, muchacho, cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea y te quedarás en la alacena desde ahora hasta Navidad.

-No voy a hacer nada –dijo Trent- de verdad…

Pero tío Chris no le creía. Ninguno lo hacía.

El problema era que a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Trent y no ganaba nada con decir a los McClean que él no las causaba.

En una oportunidad, tía Blainley, cansada de que Trent volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, tomó un par de tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo tan corto que lo dejó casi pelado, excepto por el flequillo, que le dejo "para ocultar esa horrible cicatriz". Justin se rió como un tonto burlándose de Trent, quien pasó la noche sin dormir, imaginando el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se burlaban por su ropa abolsada. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, tuvo que levantarse para descubrir que su pelo estaba exactamente igual como antes de que su tía lo cortara. Lo pusieron en penitencia en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que _no podía _explicar cómo había crecido tan rápido su pelo.

Otra vez, tía Blainley había tratado de meterlo dentro de un asqueroso pullover viejo de Justin (castaño con manchas anaranjadas). Mientras más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda; hasta que finalmente parecía para una muñeca, pero no para Trent. Tía Blainley decidió que debió encogerse en el lavadero y para su gran alivio, Trent no fue castigado.

Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Justin lo perseguía como de costumbre, cuando para sorpresa tanto de Trent como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los McClean recibieron una carta muy enojada de la directora del colegio. Pero todo lo que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Chris a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar detrás de los grandes tachos que estaban afuera de la puerta de la cocina. Trent suponía que el viento debió levantarlo en medio de su salto.

Pero ese día, nada iba a salir mal. Incluso era mejor estar con Justin y Piers para pasar el día en algún lugar que no fuera el colegio, su alacena o el living con olor a repollo de la señora Figg.

Mientras conducía, tío Chris se quejaba con tía Blainley. Le gustaba quejarse por distintas cosas: Trent, el ayuntamiento, Trent, el Banco y Trent; esos eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Esa mañana eran los motociclistas.

-… haciendo ruido como unos locos, esos jóvenes rufianes –dijo, mientras una moto los pasaba.

-Tuve un sueño sobre una motocicleta –dijo Trent, recordando de pronto-. Estaba volando.

Tío Chris casi choca con el coche de adelante. Se dio vuelta en su asiento y gritó a Trent.

-¡LAS MOTOCICLETAS NO VUELAN!

Justin y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.

-Ya sé que no lo hacen –dijo Trent-. Fue sólo un sueño.

Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que los McClean odiaban aún más que él les hiciera preguntas, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que actuara en forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.

Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los McClean compraron a Justin y Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Trent qué quería, antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un palito helado de limón, que era más barato. Eso tampoco era malo, pensó Trent, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Justin.

Trent pasó la mejor mañana que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de caminar un poco alejado de los McCleans, para que Justin y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales durante la hora del almuerzo, no empezaran con el deporte favorito que era pegarle a él. Almorzaron en el restaurante del zoológico y cuando Justin tuvo una rabieta porque su sándwich no era lo bastante grande, tío Chris le compró otro y Trent tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.

Más tarde, Trent se dio cuenta de que debió haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para durar.

Después del almuerzo fueron a la casa de los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, con vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de víboras y lagartos colgaban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Justin y Piers querían ver las enormes cobras venenosas y pitones gruesas que estrujaban a los hombres. Justin encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande del lugar. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Chris y aplastarlo como una lata, pero en ese momento no parecía estar con ganas. De hecho, estaba profundamente dormida.

Justin permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de la piel.

-Haz que se mueva –gritó a su padre. Tío Chris golpeó en el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.

-Hazlo de nuevo –ordenó Justin. Tío Chris golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.

-Esto es aburrido –se quejó Justin. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.

Trent se movió frente el vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él estuviera allí, no le habría sorprendido morirse de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando contra el vidrio, molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener una alacena por dormitorio, donde la única visitante era tía Blainley, golpeando la puerta para despertarlo, al menos él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.

De pronto la serpiente abrió sus ojos como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron el nivel de los de Trent.

_Guiñó un ojo_.

Trent la miró fijamente. Luego miró rápidamente alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. No lo miraban. Miró de nueva a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.

La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Chris y Justin y luego levantó los ojos hacia el cielo raso. Dirigió a Trent una mirada que decía claramente:

-_Me pasa esto todo el tiempo_.

-Lo sé –murmuró Trent a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo-. Debe ser realmente molesto.

La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.

-A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? –preguntó Trent

La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel cerca del vidrio. Trent miró con curiosidad.

_Boa Constrictor, Brasil_

-¿Era lindo allá?

La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Trent leyó: _Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico_.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca estuviste en Brasil?

Mientras la serpiente sacudía la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Trent, los hizo saltar.

-¡JUSTIN! ¡SEÑOR MCCLEAN! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!

Justin se acercó contoneándose lo más rápido que pudo.

-Sal del camino –dijo, golpeando a Trent en las costillas. Tomado de sorpresa, Trent se cayó en el piso de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido, que nadie supo cómo había sido. En un segundo, Piers y Justin estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio y al siguiente saltaron hacia atrás con aullidos de terror.

Trent se incorporó y miró boquiabierto; el vidrio del frente del cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La enorme serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente, deslizándose por el piso. La gente que estaba en la casa de los reptiles gritaba y comenzó a correr hacia las salidas.

Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Trent habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:

-Brasil, allá voy… Gracias, amigo.

El encargado de la casa de los reptiles se encontraba en estado de shock.

-¿Pero el vidrio –repetía- dónde fue el vidrio?

El director del zoológico en persona hizo una taza de té fuerte y dulce, para tía Blainley, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Justin sólo podían quejarse. Por lo que Trent había podido ver, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles, a pasar, un golpe juguetón en los pies; pero para cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Chris, Justin les contaba que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había tratado de apretarlo para matarlo. Pero lo pero de todo, para Trent al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:

-Trent le estaba hablando. ¿No es cierto, Trent?

Tío Chris esperó hasta que Piers estuvo fuera de la casa, antes de enfrentar a Trent. Estaba tan enojado que casi no podía hablar.

-Ve… alacena… quédate… no hay comida –pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla y tía Blainley tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.

Mucho más tarde, Trent estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los McClean estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que no durmieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Había vivido con los McClean casi diez años, diez miserables años, hasta donde podía recordar, incluso desde que era un bebé y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto. No podía recordar haber estado e el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión: un relámpago enceguecedor de luz verde y un dolor quemante en la frente. Ose, suponía, era el choque, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde provenía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban sobre ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. No había fotos de ellos en la casa.

Cuando era más chico, Trent soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido venía a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió; los McClean eran su única familia. Sin embargo, algunas veces, pensaba (o tal vez esperaba que fuera así) que gente desconocida, en la calle, parecía conocerlo. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con una galera violeta y había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Blainley y Justin. Después de preguntarse furiosa si conocía al hombre, tía Blainley los había sacado del lugar, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, lo había saludado alegremente en un ómnibus. Un hombre pelado, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda esa gente, era la forma en que parecía desvanecerse en el momento en que Trent trataba de acercarse.

En el colegio, Trent no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Justin odiaba a ese extraño Trent Potter con su ropa vieja y deforme y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Justin.

* * *

hola... espero que me vaya quedando bien, no es facil ¬¬

PAZ! LOL


End file.
